


Kiss me where I lay down (my hands pressed to your cheeks)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Slow, slow,” he coaxes as Zayn’s hands fumble to help him remove the pesky clothing separating them. “We have all night, baby, wanna do this right.”</p><p>Zayn whines. “I want you to fuck me,” he says petulantly. “It’s been six months, Liam, six months.”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Zayn surprises Liam after six months apart and Liam takes him apart slowly then puts him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me where I lay down (my hands pressed to your cheeks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henloes/gifts).



“What’s crawled up your arse and died?”

Liam scowls, locking his phone again and tossing it onto his desk. “Nothing,” he grumbles, though that’s clearly a massive lie. “What do you want?”

“To make sure you’re alright,” Louis says defensively, leaning himself against the door to keep it propped open and raising his eyebrows. “Geez, you are antsy today. Have you not had your morning coffee?”

Liam sighs, shoving his fringe back and blinking a few times. “It’s not… it’s just…”

Louis pushes his eyebrows up higher.

Liam sighs again. “It’s just, Zayn hasn’t texted me back for, like, over a day. Everything gets read but not replied to and I’m, like, worried. I don’t _think_ I’ve done anything but I just…”

Louis’s lip juts out. “Did he say anything? Like does he have coursework or something?”

“No,” Liam shakes his head. “It’s not like him to ignore me either; even with coursework he still sends texts. I really want to know if something’s up, you know?”

“What time is it over there?”

“Like, four am now,” Liam admits sheepishly. “But he’s a bit of a night owl anyway, isn’t he? And, like, oh I don’t know, I just hate starting my day knowing he might be mad at me.”

“That’s fair enough,” Louis agrees with a shrug. “I dunno, bro, I mean, maybe you should just ask him yourself.”

Liam’s brows furrow even more as Louis kicks Liam’s doorstop into place, standing back and out the way to reveal a beaming Zayn, looking tired but beautiful as ever. Liam almost falls out of his chair in surprise but manages to stand up properly in time for Zayn to sink into his arms, cuddling him close to his chest as Liam croaks his name out pathetically.

“Babe,” Zayn says softly, his accent still thick and gorgeous even after six months in America. “God, Liam.”

“Missed you, missed you, missed you,” Liam mumbles into his shoulder, burying his nose into the fabric of Zayn’s (it was his at one point) warm sweatshirt to inhale his boyfriend’s familiar scent. He pulls back and cups his face delicately. “What the fuck are you doing here? You were in bloody Michigan a day ago!”

“I was, but I came home,” Zayn says simply. “Wasn’t actually planning on coming home over winter break but it turns out if you apply early enough, you can actually get it paid for by the study abroad scheme if it’s under a certain amount, so I checked and then booked a flight closer to you at uni rather than home. And here I am.”

“You bloody sneaky twat,” Liam says, knocking their foreheads together. Zayn grins and bounces up on his tiptoes, gripping his neck to drag him down for a long kiss. Liam kisses back eagerly, hands finding Zayn’s hips and lips parting easily after so long. He’s vaguely aware of the door clicking shut as Louis disappears so he takes the opportunity to pull Zayn closer, tugging him in by the waist and turning the kiss filthier.

Zayn hums into his mouth, both hands spanning Liam’s cheeks as he nudges him towards the bed, pushing him down and landing on top of him in a tangle of limbs. Their mouths detach as they fall down and Liam just finds himself giggling, drawing Zayn in for another cuddle.

“God, you’re here,” he repeats and Zayn snorts, kissing Liam’s jaw before he fixes him a look.

“I am here,” he says with a fond eye roll. “I’m the one who’s been travelling for twenty-seven hours; I’m the one who should be making the stupid statements.”

“Have you not slept yet?” Liam asks, brows knitting together in concern. “Babe, do you want to sleep?”

Zayn looks sheepish. “I wanna see you though. Just let me nap for a bit and then I’ll be all yours, alright?”

Liam nods, pressing a long kiss onto his forehead. “Do you want me to wake you?” Zayn nods gratefully as he sits up.

“Please. Just a few hours, maybe wake me when you’re gonna eat dinner, yeah?”

“Of course, love,” Liam says. “Where’s all your stuff?”

“Louis’s room,” Zayn giggles. “I’ve been hiding in there for twenty minutes.”

“What?” Liam asks, outraged. “Louis was in on this?”

“Of course Louis was in on this,” Zayn says with a shake of his head. “Did he tell you he went to Tesco?” Liam nods. “Yeah, no, he came to pick me up from the airport.”

“Arsehole,” Liam scowls, which makes Zayn giggle harder. “What, he is! He’s usually a terrible liar and all.”

“Yeah, well, he wanted to do this for me. For us,” Zayn shrugs, then yawns in such an adorable way that Liam kind of wants to snuggle him again. “God, three planes is killer.” He shuffles off the bed and clicks his back. “Where’s your loo? Might shower before my nap if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Liam says, hopping off the bed too and rooting in his untidy wardrobe for a spare towel. He finds one eventually and turns to hand it to Zayn, who is now standing in nothing but his pants as he folds up his jogging bottoms. Liam really can’t help the way his eyes travel down Zayn’s lithe body, licking his lips without realising as he takes in Zayn’s tattooed chest, his tiny baby stomach, his fluffy little happy trail that leads to the nest of thick pubes just poking out the top of his boxers. He’s just letting himself take in the downy hair on the tops of Zayn’s thighs when he hears a cough.

“My eyes are up here, babe,” Zayn says with a shake of his head. “Honestly, you’re such a bloke.”

“Hey,” Liam protests. “I haven’t had sex in six months. Forgive me for looking at my own damn boyfriend.”

Zayn shakes his head and grins, tugging Liam in for another drawn out kiss by the collar of his t-shirt. “You’re cute,” he mumbles against his lips. “Really fucking cute.”

“Am not,” Liam protests, pulling back and pouting. “I am manly and rugged.”

Zayn snorts. “Alright then, babe, whatever you say.” He takes the towel from Liam and wraps it around his waist. “Is your shampoo still the god awful tea tree one?”

“Hey,” Liam whines, “you always say you like the way my hair smells.”

“Yes, then,” Zayn smirks. “I’ll be quick, I promise.” He pecks Liam on the lips again, hands resting gently on his chest. “Mind grabbing my stuff from Louis’s room?”

Liam nods, shuffling out the room after Zayn and smacking his arse playfully as he darts into the bathroom. He then trundles down the hallway to Louis’s bedroom, knocking on the open door to see Louis sprawled across his own bed with a magazine. “Hello, traitor.”

“Traitor?” Louis asks incredulously. “I brought your boyfriend to you. Don’t be fucking rude.”

Liam grins. “You’re right, you’re right. How the fuck did you manage to keep it a secret though?”

“Oh my god, it was so _hard,_ ” Louis groans, tossing his magazine onto the floor dramatically and making his eyes go wide. “You’ve been so piny this term and I just wanted to shout at you to shut the fuck up because he’s gonna be here soon.” He furrows his brows. “Speaking of which, where is he?”

“Shower,” Liam says, gesturing vaguely. “Was everyone in on it?”

Louis smirks proudly. “Oh yeah, it was actually Niall’s idea because he’d heard about the return scheme thing from Jade or something. So we skyped him when you went home that weekend and here we are.”

Liam shakes his head fondly. “Well, thanks. Tell Ni and Jade thanks as well.” Louis beams smugly. “Where’s his stuff anyway?”

Louis points to his desk, where a huge suitcase and Zayn’s favourite scruffy VANS backpack are propped against it. He reaches over and slings the backpack over his shoulder before nudging the suitcase onto its wheels. “Thanks. Are you making lunch soon?”

Louis shrugs. “Probably, are you?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, he wants a nap but I might try and get him to eat first. I bet you he hasn’t.”

“You sound like his mum,” Louis drawls. “But you’re probably right, knowing Zayn.”

Liam sighs dramatically as he hauls the suitcase over Louis’s messy floor and into the hallway then back down to his bedroom. The shower is still running as he walks past so he takes the time to tidy his room a little bit, tossing his dirty socks and pants into his laundry basket and then shaking his duvet out a bit.

He flicks it back onto the bed as he hears Zayn come back into his room, who snorts as he watches Liam then reach for some Febreze. “Babe, why are you trying to pretend your duvet doesn’t smell like feet all the time?”

Liam pouts, looking and feeling a bit sheepish. “I wanted you to have somewhere nice to sleep, that’s all. I don’t remember the last time I changed my sheets actually.”

“That’s fine,” Zayn says, shaking his head and yawning before he goes over to Liam’s chest of drawers, rooting around for a clean pair of pyjama bottoms. He pulls some out and then drops his towel shamelessly before pulling them on. “If it smells like you then I’ll be out like a bloody light.”

“Sappy twat,” Liam hums, flopping onto the duvet and smoothing it down somewhat unnecessarily. “Want some food first?” Zayn shakes his head. “When was the last time you ate?”

“In Hamburg,” Zayn says casually. “Had a nice egg and cheese toasty before my crossover flight.”

“Was it enough?”

“Oh my god, Liam, you sound like my mum,” Zayn whines. He dries his hair a little bit then hangs the towel over Liam’s desk chair before walking back over to the bed and sliding under the duvet. “Let me sleep for now and I’ll eat later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Liam,” Zayn moans, voice muffled by the duvet he’s now trying to tug out from under Liam’s weight. “Shut up, I’ve been travelling too long for this.”

“Alright,” Liam sighs, sliding himself under the duvet and pulling Zayn into his chest. He strokes a hand through Zayn’s damp hair. “S’getting long.”

“I know,” Zayn mumbles, burying his face in Liam’s t-shirt. “Didn’t wanna get it cut though, I like it.”

“I like it too,” Liam says softly, sagging into his boyfriend’s hold and tightening his arms around him. “I’ve really fucking missed you, baby.”

His words go unanswered because it seems as if Zayn’s fallen asleep almost instantly, breath hot and skin still slightly damp against Liam’s chest. He clings to him a little longer, savouring his fresh smell and his heat and the way his curvy body fits against Liam’s own like jigsaw pieces. He never wants to leave.

He does though, eventually, rather reluctantly as Louis raps his knuckles against the door gently and asks if Liam’s hungry. He extracts himself carefully so as not to jostle Zayn, who looks absolutely exhausted even in sleep, and trudges downstairs for some lunch, then goes back upstairs to work on some coursework at his desk as quietly as he can, music crooning softly through his headphones.

It’s just gone six when Liam decides to wake Zayn, under the pretence that if he sleeps any longer he won’t sleep through the night (and absolutely not because he already misses him). He carefully slides himself back under the duvet and kisses his forehead again, then his eyelids, a gentle hand settling on his hip and running circles across it with his thumb.

“Babe?” he mutters quietly. “Zayn?”

“Fuck off,” Zayn moans sleepily, not moving any part of him aside from his mouth. “I’m sleeping, fuck off.”

Liam snorts, his hand still moving up Zayn’s side. “Love, it’s past six. If I don’t wake you now then you won’t sleep until the morning.”

“Clearly you don’t know me at all,” Zayn huffs, eyes still shut. “Just a little longer, Li, pretty pretty please?”

Liam laughs into his hair. “I’m gonna ring for a takeaway, I think; want me to wake you when that’s here instead?”

“Dunno why you didn’t in the first place,” Zayn drawls. “Shush now.”

“As you wish, m’lord,” Liam chuckles, kissing his hair. He goes to pull away but Zayn whines and tugs him back, snuggling into his body heat again. “Erm, Zayn?”

“You’re warm,” Zayn protests, wrapping his arms around Liam’s middle. “Wanna sleep like this.”

“I can’t order you food if I’m like this though, can I?” Liam says.

“Make Louis do it,” Zayn grumbles, taking a deep sleepy breath. “He has a voice and a phone, that’s all you need.”

“Fine,” Liam says, not really having it in him to protest when Zayn is pressed this close to him smelling as good as he does. He awkwardly twists in Zayn’s arms so he’s facing the door. “Lou? Louis?”

“Too loud,” Zayn whines, hands pinching at Liam’s skin in punishment. “Too much noise in this house.”

“You did come back to a student house that houses four boys,” Liam points out. “Oi, Lou!”

Louis opens his door, eyebrows raised and his mouth quirking into a smirk as he surveys the scene. “Yes, your highness?”

“Will you call in the takeaway for us please?”

“Please, Louis,” Zayn whines, still not opening his eyes. “I just want Liam to stop talking.”

“What a healthy relationship,” Louis notes teasingly. “Sure, sure. We doing pizza or Chinese?”

“Pizza,” Zayn says straight-away. “Four cheese for me, chicken and mushroom for Liam, thanks, bye!”

“Alright,” Louis says, sighing rather dramatically. “Have a nice shag.”

“Why shag when I can nap?” Zayn calls after him. Louis’s cackle echoes down the hall and Liam just sighs himself, tutting fondly as he keeps Zayn snuggled close.

They lie there for a while, Zayn dozing off and Liam just enjoying staying close and warm as he finally has the opportunity to take in the smell of Zayn – clean and slightly sweaty and _home –_ that’s he’s not sure how he lived without for so long. Being in a long distance relationship is hard, but it’s worth it when Zayn’s making those little breathy sounds that drive Liam crazy and even in sleep he’s clutching at Liam’s top like he doesn’t want to let go.

Eventually, Niall barges in demanding they hurry the fuck up because pizza’s getting cold and Zayn jerks awake so fast he smacks his head off Liam’s chin, making them both groan and curse loudly. Once the door slams closed Zayn mumbles something into Liam’s chest that Liam can’t quite make out so he pulls back gently. “What did you say, love?”

“I said hello to you too, Niall,” Zayn groans. He rolls out of Liam’s arms and onto his back, scrubbing at his eyes with his hands. “That was a nice little nap, wasn’t it?”

Liam snorts. “Yes, it was. You’re still the cutest little sleeper I’ve ever known.”

“Shut up,” Zayn says, smiling behind his hands. “Right, food?”

“Food,” Liam echoes, also sitting up and clicking his back. “Want a shirt?”

“Please,” Zayn says, kicking the sheets off his legs and standing up with a wobble. Liam goes hunting for one in his wardrobe and then tosses it in Zayn’s direction, who catches it and pulls it over his head.

“Smells like you,” he notes happily. “And by you, I mean like your mum’s washing powder.”

“Hey,” Liam pouts, “it’s not my fault my mum loves to come up here and check on me. Although half the time I think she’s actually coming to check on Louis.”

Zayn cackles. “Sounds like the Karen I know and love.” He pulls on a pair of socks and then goes over to take Liam’s hand. “Food.”

They walk downstairs hand in hand and Liam goes to fetch their pizza boxes and plates from the kitchen as Zayn does the rounds, greeting Niall and Harry properly with raucous cheers and lingering hugs. Liam comes back in and flops down on the sofa and Zayn presses close to him as he eats, clinking their beer bottles together and speaking with mouths full as the telly plays on in the background.

A little later, the girls turn up with Aiden, Ed, Andy and Stan and the group gets louder and progressively drunker as the empty pizza boxes are tossed to one side and a FIFA tournament starts up. Liam and Zayn, still ever the dream team, absolutely slaughter Louis and Niall and snog rather enthusiastically in victory, only breaking apart when several pillows come flying at their heads.

As it gets later and Liam’s polishing off his fifth beer, Zayn’s hand moves to rest underneath the fabric of Liam’s t-shirt, rubbing gentle circles into the skin. Liam turns to him slowly, staring at his face unabashedly as the group ignore them and chat away, giving them the opportunity to press a little closer and share a few short, sweet kisses. When they pull back, Liam notices that Zayn’s eyes have gone a little glassy and the hand not around Liam’s waist reaches for his wrist, keeping them pressed close together.

“Alright?” Liam murmurs as he pulls back. “You still tired?”

“No,” Zayn shakes his head. “Full up and happy though. Nice to be back.”

 “Nice to have you back,” Liam says fondly. “I’ve missed this.”

“What, you guys don’t hang out as a group without me?”

“We’re not _that_ dependant on you,” Liam giggles. “No, but, you know, having you here with me in a sea of couples, that’s what I missed. I missed _you.”_

“God, I missed you too,” Zayn says softly. His voice changes slightly, going a little deeper than usual and it’s then that Liam knows that tonight isn’t just going to be about having dirty reunion sex. Zayn needs something more, something that only Liam can give him. “It’s so weird being that far away from you, I just…”

Liam kisses him again, a lingering press of lips that Zayn hangs on to by grabbing for Liam’s face and holding him close. The kiss seems to hold a shared meaning – _it’s the first night I’m back and I love you and I don’t want it to be bittersweet in that I’m only here for a little while but I know you’re here for me –_ so when they pull apart, they settle for staying cuddled close in a comfortable silence, Zayn’s arms around Liam’s waist while one of Liam’s hands cards through Zayn’s thick hair as he plans his course of action.

As it gets later and more beer is consumed Zayn gets a little more handsy, hands sliding lower and dipping into the waistband of Liam’s jeans. Liam tries not to let himself focus on this, tries to focus on whatever Louis and Harry are squabbling about but it’s _really_ fucking hard when you haven’t had sex in so long and your insanely gorgeous and seemingly up for it boyfriend is pressed against you like Zayn is.

Especially when said-boyfriend turns to tuck his face into Liam’s neck, teeth gently nipping at the part that drives Liam wild. All his careful plans go out the window and he can feel his breathing pick up as Zayn starts to murmur in his ear about wanting it soon and wanting it hard, his hand is still sliding further into Liam’s jeans, moving across as far as he can reach from this angle and closer and closer to where Liam wants it…

“Are you two for _fucking_ real?” Niall yells, making them both jump and break their little trance. “Go and have a fucking shag, Jesus _Christ._ We all have to sit on that sofa.”

“With pleasure,” Zayn says, voice noticeably trembling as he pulls his hand out and moves to stand up. Liam goes with him, legs shaky as he hurries out of the room after Zayn, only pausing to flip everyone off as they catcall the pair.

“God,” he groans out loud as he dashes up the stairs after him, feeling giddy and horny and already halfway to hard just in anticipation. “You’re such a little tease. Can’t wait to fuck you, show you how much I’ve fucking missed you.”

“Yeah?” Zayn groans, spinning to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck. They kiss sloppily on the way into the bedroom and Zayn kicks the door closed with a slam before turning his back to the bed and falling onto it, tugging Liam down on top of him. “You wanna fuck me? Put your dick inside my tight little hole?”

Liam almost whimpers into Zayn’s mouth in agreement. He nods as he pulls back and practically rips Zayn’s t-shirt from his body, exposing soft, tattooed skin that he wants to drag his tongue over. He adjusts himself so he’s straddling him properly, their cocks brushing together through denim and cotton and they both groan, breathless and hot all over.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Liam gets out as he slides his hands up Zayn’s bare torso. “Missed you so much, wanna make you feel so good.”

“Yeah, want that,” Zayn agrees, eyes wide and Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he looks Liam up and down. “Shirts off.”

Liam nods as he tugs his own t-shirt off, tossing it to the ground before he goes back to kissing Zayn hard, all spit and tongue and teeth. Zayn’s hands go to Liam’s jeans, trying to undo it so he can push them down his legs but the angle is all wrong so Liam pulls back reluctantly to do it himself.

“Slow, slow,” he coaxes as Zayn’s hands fumble to help him remove the pesky clothing separating them. “We have all night, baby, wanna do this right.”

Zayn whines. “I want you to fuck me,” he says petulantly. “It’s been six months, Liam, _six months.”_

“It’s been six months for me too,” Liam says, rolling off him to get his jeans, boxers and socks off in one go. “But I wanna do this, you know, right. Wanna… wanna make you feel really good.”

“You’ll make me feel really good by putting your bloody cock up my arse,” Zayn groans, shoving his own pyjama bottoms down so his cock springs free. He’s almost fully hard just from kissing and grinding and Liam eyes it hungrily before he rolls back onto him, tugging him up for another kiss.

They shuffle up so Zayn’s resting against the pillows and kiss for a long while, calming themselves a little because really does want to make this last and he’s hard and overwhelmed to the point where if he got inside Zayn now he’d probably come in thirty seconds flat. But he really wants to do this, wants to open Zayn up slowly and carefully, get him into that calming headspace he’s gone so long without and then slide inside him when he’s slick and ready.

He reluctantly pulls away again, brushing Zayn’s hair from his eyes before he starts kissing at his shoulders, shifting down his body slowly as his lips press into every part of Zayn’s skin he can reach in an effort to make him relax a little more. The rise and fall of Zayn’s chest is beautiful as he licks across it, kissing over each tattoo and both his nipples, down his arm and then up again. He moves down towards his sternum, kissing across the tattoos down there and then on to his belly button and then gradually further, nosing at the thick nest of hair that sits above Zayn’s dick. Zayn groans as Liam’s lips move across the words on his hip before going back to his pubes. He carefully rests his chin on the point of the V of Zayn’s abs and spreads his legs slowly, carefully, so hopefully Zayn gets the hint before Liam needs to outright ask for it.

“Liam,” Zayn’s breathy voice chokes out. “Liam, I need…”

“Baby,” Liam says gently, looking up and trying to catch his eye. “Baby, can I?”

“Please,” Zayn whimpers, back arching ever so slightly as Liam’s thumb presses onto his hole, just the lightest of touches. Liam is almost taken aback that it’s taken this little time. “Please, Li. Want to. Trust you. Love you so much.”

Liam nods, perching himself at the end of the bed and wrapping his arms around Zayn’s thighs, pulling him down a little so he can tilt his hips up for better access. Zayn spreads his legs wider in Liam’s hold, almost folding himself in half like a pretzel. Liam leans back to look at what Zayn is offering to him, his pretty pink hole clenching and unclenching in anticipation. He looks clean and smooth and Liam takes a second to just admire because he knows it takes a lot for Zayn to want this (it took months and months for Liam to bring him round to the idea and even now he’s not always keen, but Liam could honestly lick him out for hours if he’d let him) because the reaction it pulls out of him is so different from when they fuck or exchange blow jobs. No, as Zayn explained it once, this is an act for lovers – those who trust each other enough to look at the most private part of their partner’s body and (in Zayn’s case) know how to deal with the responses it pulls from him.

“Liam,” Zayn whines again, breathy and desperate. “Liam, please touch me.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Liam mutters, pulling him closer and then spreading his cheeks apart enough for him to press his flattened tongue across it, eliciting an almost pornographic moan from Zayn’s mouth. He licks over Zayn’s hole a few times, just giving Zayn some time to adjust to the feel of it before he dives in properly, rubbing his face messily into his hole as Zayn groans, back arching off the bed as Liam presses his face in deeper.

“Shit,” Zayn hiccups above him, “oh my god, _yeah,_ Liam, more.” His hips are moving in these little aborted circles, arms holding himself spread open as Liam licks around his hole and then right over it, covering the whole area with spit. At the plea for more he doubles up his efforts, tongue moving in and out, then slowly over it again in long, broad strokes and then he presses deeper, sucking on it in that way he knows drives Zayn absolutely wild. His fingers dig deeper into the flesh of Zayn’s thighs and it’s almost as an afterthought, too dazed from the taste and smell of such an intimate part of his boyfriend – _god,_ he loves him so _much -_  that he notices that Zayn has started to cry.

It’s a struggle at the start, Liam knows it is, because every cell in his body is screaming at him to stop and to pull his boyfriend into his chest, to apologise for it over and over as he dries his tears (that had happened the first time Liam had done this to Zayn but Zayn had promised he was good and it wasn’t sad crying – “It’s a release,” he’d explained that day) but he carries on, his strong hands holding firm as Zayn twitches and writhes above him, ugly sobs being ripped from his throat the deeper Liam presses.

Zayn’s hips jerk against Liam’s hold and he moves as if he’s trying to rut into the air, his prick hard and purple as it curls up towards his stomach. His thighs are shaking, his hole is clenching and unclenching around Liam’s tongue as if it has a mind of its own and Liam knows he’s close, can tell by the way his sobs are getting quieter. Liam risks a look and pulls his face out from between Zayn’s cheeks, where he sees Zayn lying with his head pressed back, one hand fisted in the sheets so tight that it looks like they could tear at any minute. He’s crying quietly into the crook of his elbow, snuffling and choking out little moans with the occasional cry of Liam’s name mixed in. He looks _beautiful,_ delicious and vulnerable as he bites back a sob to check Liam hasn’t stopped. Liam wants to take him apart and then piece him back together.

“I love you,” he murmurs softly, their eyes meeting for a second before he goes back to work, lapping over the hole with just the tip of his tongue breeching the tight ring of muscle. Zayn’s thighs start shaking even more in his grip and his sobs sound deeper, more desperate as Liam moves up a little, starting to kiss around his perineum and his balls before pressing his tongue in again.

That’s all it takes for Zayn to come with a choked out sob, his cock spurting white up across his belly. His trembling thighs freeze all of a sudden and then his body goes limp against the mattress, his only movements a result of the sobs still falling from his lips.

“Babe,” Liam says gently, wiping his mouth on the bottom of the duvet hurriedly and crawling up the bed at speed, kissing over Zayn’s face even though he knows it’s a little gross. “Zayn, sweetheart, are you with me?”

Zayn nods, turning to wipe his snotty nose on Liam’s pillow before pressing himself into Liam’s hold, rubbing his damp face into Liam’s sweaty chest. Liam keeps kissing his face, gently rocking him back and forth and absolutely overwhelmed with love and fond and how much trust Zayn gives up to him, even after so long apart.

“Did you come?” Zayn croaks, looking up at Liam with big, wide eyes. Liam shakes his head. Zayn hiccups, pulling Liam on top of him and spreading his legs underneath his weight.

“You sure?” Liam asks carefully. Zayn whimpers as he nods, spreading his legs a little wider and canting his hips up. “Babe, you’re not… I need to open you up more.”

“Do it then,” Zayn pants. “Want you in me, _please_ Liam.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam grunts, trying to stretch himself to reach the bedside table for their bottle of lube. His fingers curl around it after a slight struggle because he’s loathed to let Zayn go for even a second at this point but he manages eventually, pulling back and then hovering over him carefully as he fumbles to uncap it.

“Love you,” Zayn croaks, running his palms over Liam’s chest and up to his neck. He’s still hard, Liam notes – he never goes fully soft after because he’s more overwhelmed than he is sated – so Liam makes quick work of slicking up his fingers and pressing one into Zayn’s hole. He arches into it, another moan escaping his lips as his hands cling at Liam’s shoulders, fingernails digging it and leaving marks.

“Love you so much,” Liam replies, voice thick and rough with arousal. He makes quick work of adding another – the rimming has made him nice and loose for Liam’s fingers – and he crooks them up, hunting around for Zayn’s spot. When he finds it, Zayn loses it, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again as he cries out, head throwing itself back and cock twitching against his belly almost angrily. Liam starts to scissor his fingers, an almost robotic precision to how he does it now after seeing how needy and desperate Zayn is for it.

“Ready?” he asks, swallowing thickly. Zayn nods hurriedly, his face still damp from the tears but he’s biting his lip so hard that Liam is worried he might draw blood and his breathing is still laboured. His thighs are trembling as Liam moves his hands to hitch them up higher, slicking himself up before he slides in slowly.

“You okay?” he asks as he pushes in inch by inch. Zayn clings to him, breath coming out in tight gasps as Liam gets himself fully sheathed, eyes going glassy and mouth lolling open. “How are you feeling?”

“More,” Zayn whimpers, “need more.”

Liam groans as Zayn’s hands tighten on his shoulders and he shifts his position so he can slide his own hands under both of Zayn’s arsecheeks and grip as those while he starts to fuck him, starting in slow, smooth strokes but picking up the pace as Zayn spurs him on, hands gripping at him harder. It’s been so long and Liam is so, _so_ turned on so he almost can’t stop himself from pounding into him hard and fast like Zayn said he wanted earlier.

Zayn’s legs wrap themselves around his back and he tugs Liam down for a sloppy kiss, the angle a little awkward but it’s so _good._ It doesn’t last long, not with the way that Liam’s fucking into him ruthlessly, hips slapping together loudly and it ends with them just panting into each other’s mouths, Zayn’s eyes never leaving his as he fucks him.

After long, long minutes of drawing it out, Zayn’s body starts to tremble and his head lolls back again, exposing the long column of his throat. Liam tucks his face into it, kissing at the sensitive skin and murmuring how much he loves him and how much he’ll always love him, how much he loves being inside him like this, how much he’s missed him and never wants to let him go. He feels Zayn choke out another sob – or perhaps he never really stopped crying – and clings to Liam’s hair, tugging him up again for another kiss. It’s not like any of the ones they’ve shared so far though, this one is soft and gentle and loving and Zayn cries harder as Liam wraps a hand around his cock as their tongues meet, pulling back from the kiss to put his focus into Zayn’s pleasure.

Zayn comes quickly from having his prick touched, spilling with a cry over Liam’s fist and going limp. His legs drop from around Liam’s middle and Liam thrusts up one, two, three more times before he’s spilling inside him with a grunt and a groan.

He gingerly wipes his hand on the corner of the sheet that Zayn managed to untuck from the bed and then collapses on top of him, drawing his limp body into his and turning them both onto their sides so they can cling to each other more easily. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and rests his head half on the pillow, half on Liam’s chest, taking deep breaths as he comes back into himself.

(Liam will never admit it to him, but there’s something about the Zayn that emerges just after sex that he never wants to share with anyone else. He’s unusually romantic, sappy and cuddly and Liam lives for that kind of attention, especially when outside of the bedroom they’re not really that kind of a couple.)

“Fuck,” he hears Zayn whisper after a few minutes of silent cuddling. “God, Liam, I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

“You’ve missed my dick,” Liam giggles, pulling back enough to push Zayn’s sweat-damp hair from his face.

“And your tongue,” Zayn grins, staring up at him in a way that makes Liam feel small and loved. “And you. Just you. I love you so fucking much, Liam.”

“Love you too,” Liam says, pressing several, gentle kisses onto Zayn’s parted mouth. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Zayn says and then yawns. “Droopy.”

“All that money spent to get a fancy education in English Lit in America and you tell me droopy,” Liam snorts. “Was it really worth it?”

“No,” Zayn says quietly. “Miss you far too much. Like, sometimes I’m so close to just pulling out my savings and getting on the first plane home, it’s…”

“Hey, hey,” Liam interrupts quickly. “Really? You hate it that much?”

“Okay, no,” Zayn admits. “It’s great. The uni is great, the people are great and stuff but… none of them are _you._ I literally only want you all the time.”

“Me too,” Liam says with a sad little chuckle. “I can’t believe we went six months without this.”

“Me neither, _Christ,”_ Zayn snorts. “I needed that so much. You knew what I needed and I didn’t even know so, yeah, thank you.”

Liam does a little awkward shrug. “I know you hate travelling. Also you know I love doing that for you.”

“God knows why,” Zayn giggles, resting his forehead against Liam’s chest. “But thank you anyway.” There’s a pause and then he says “we should probably shower again though.”

“Yeah, probably,” Liam says. “Not yet though. Wanna cuddle for a bit.”

“How can I turn down that offer?” Zayn mumbles and Liam squirms as he feels Zayn’s soft lashes flutter against his skin. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Liam murmurs, kissing his hair and curling himself tighter around Zayn’s little body. “Always.”

*

Later on, when it’s around two in the morning and everyone else has either left or gone to bed, Liam and Zayn share a shower and then settle in Liam’s bed, warm and dressed only in boxers with bowls of ice cream in their laps.

“Hey,” Zayn says, nudging him carefully with his shoulder. “You know you said you said you could tell I needed it?” Liam nods. “How, out of interest? What stopped you from just fucking me like I asked?”

Liam carefully balances his spoon in his bowl. “I just, I dunno. You’re always a bit on edge when you’ve been travelling or when you’re stressed – you were like this in sixth form with our exams – and, like, you just need it. I dunno. I just do. And, you know, I’m glad to do it. And anyway, after so long I don't just a quick fuck. I wanna take you apart slowly, make you feel so good and just, like _feel_ you and taste you and stuff. You're worth so much more to me than a disappointing quick fuck. That's how we know we're getting old and into a routine, isn't it?”

“Well, I’m glad you know,” Zayn says, pressing a kiss into Liam’s bare shoulder. “I’m glad I’ve got someone who’s got me.”

Liam carefully sets his bowl on his bedside table and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him in. “You’ll always have me. Even when you’re, like, a million miles away I’m yours, yeah?”

“I know,” Zayn says, doing the same with his bowl and then climbing into Liam’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You’ll always have me too.”

 


End file.
